trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
MathematicalGenius
- Derse= - God Tier= }} |caption = if you think youre going to pull that one again youve got another thing coming|age = Thirteen Earth Years |screenname =mathematicaGenius |style = uses no punctuation or capitalization whatsoever often uses abbreviations like lol omg and rofl |specibus = lasergunkind |modus = Mathematical! Each item is assigned a mathematical problem, and he has to solve the problem to retrieve the item. |title = Heir of Doom |zodiac = Pi (Zodiac is Gemini) |relations = Arin Marrian - Older Sister Rector Essevo - Patron Troll Rhea Erisson - Matesprit (ex) Nati Joneson - Matesprit (ex) Viptorsprite - Guide (Post-Medium entry)}} Introduction Be the mathematical genius no youre just saying that Your name is J-J MARRIAN. Your first name isn't actually J-J. It's Jale. It rhymes with jail. So you just tell everyone to call you J-J. You have a variety of hobbies. Some of said hobbies are math, playing Minecraft, coding, playing Halo, and just about every other geeky thing in the universe. Recently, though, you haven't been able to concentrate as well at these hobbies, due to the voices of the soon to be or already deceased harassing you. You don't know why. You have also been having visions of your friends dying. All except Rhea. You haven't warned your friends yet. You have had a vision of you dying. It's not far away. All of your friends are surrounding you. Then... Something... Picks them off. One by one. Flashes of black. And laughter. All except Rhea. She fights off the monster, but it kills you. You don't know what happens next. The vision only lasted that long. Examine your room Your room is mostly decorated with posters of ironically quirky geeky quotes, like "There's no place like 127.0.0.1", and "May the Forks be with you". You like to multitask often, requiring more then one monitor. It's always advisable to have at least three, if not five computers near you at all times. What if one breaks? And then one of your friends tries to contact you, trying to say something really important, and you don't get the message? You can dish out reason after reason why you have at least three computers on your person at all times. Relationships rhea and i used to go out but then i broke up with her we got back together a couple of months later and she broke up with me for a girl the story of my life 'Nuff said. Parents? no i just have an older sister Yes. You have an older sister by the name of Arin Marrian. She's pretty cool. She really likes music. And Doctor Who. Just like about everyone else you know. Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Trivia *Little known, arguably irrelevant facts about your Troll go here. Gallery J-J's Eye.png|Your potential, boy, is unfathomable. Category:Male Category:Human Category:TObUsCuS101 Category:YinandYangstuck